


He Killed Elephants, Is What I'm Saying

by VintProtectionSquad



Series: To Accumulate Doubt [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintProtectionSquad/pseuds/VintProtectionSquad
Summary: "He used to be in the tusk industry, and he knew I loved chess. So he had a buddy of his make this set for me.""That's awfully sweet.""Yeah..."





	

INT. OFFICE - LATE AFTERNOON

The stage is set with a large desk slightly to the left of CC, a rolling office chair pushed into it to the left, two small armchairs in front of it to the right, a door set up CR, and a near-overflowing bookcase UC. The desk is littered with various papers and one suitcase-sized, darkwood box with metal clasps. Ruben, a stout, black-haired man with a rugged beard, enters CR with Philip, a tall, blond man with a beauty mark under his left eye. Ruben opens the door and leads Philip inside, who closes the door after them. He then turns to march Ruben up against the front of the desk, a grin on his face.

PHILIP  
You’ve been holding out on me, Sugar...

RUBEN (feigning ignorance)  
Who, me? I would never.

PHILIP  
C’mere, then-

Philip holds the back of Ruben’s neck with his left hand and kisses him. Ruben leans back over the desk, but when Philip puts his hand down on it he accidently knocks over the rectangular box. When it hits the ground Ruben jumps slightly, then looks down to see what had happened. He seems panicked when he sees the box, and pushes away from Philip to hurriedly pick it up.

RUBEN  
Shit!

PHILIP (worried)  
Ruben?

RUBEN  
It’s fine, it’s fine, just gotta check it over.

Ruben places the box on the desk and runs his fingers over its perimeter, then opens the clasps to check inside. Philip, seeming curious, circles the desk to look over Ruben’s shoulder, and appears surprised.

PHILIP  
A chess set?

RUBEN  
The most valuable thing I own.

Ruben picks up a few of the pieces, one at a time, to look them over carefully, and slowly his tense shoulders relax. Philip watches with mild interest, and just as Ruben moves to put back a white rook, Philip holds his wrist to stop him. He gingerly takes the piece from him to look at it more closely.

PHILIP  
Is this ivory?

RUBEN  
It is.

PHILIP  
Where did you get this?

RUBEN  
I, uh...got it from an old friend. He used to be in the tusk industry, and he knew I loved chess. So he had a buddy of his make this set for me.

PHILIP  
That's awfully sweet.

RUBEN  
Yeah...

They lapse into silence, and Philip turns the rook over in his fingers. Ruben watches for a moment, then he slowly reaches out and takes it back. He puts it in the box again and shuts it, hands resting on its surface. Just then, Jake, a short man in dark, loose clothing enters CR, and moves to knock on the door before hearing the other two inside.

PHILIP  
I take it you were close.

RUBEN  
You could say that.

Ruben stays quiet after that, and Philip sighs as he gently moves Ruben to face him. Jake lowers his hand slightly, then carefully opens the door enough to peek inside. Philip smiles down at Ruben, then softly kisses him, and Jake’s expression turns to disgust.

PHILIP  
Another time?

RUBEN (nodding)  
Yeah...sorry, doll.

PHILIP  
Shhh, it's okay. How about we go for a walk?

RUBEN  
Sure. Let’s get going.

Jake looks panicked as he slowly closes the door, then rushes away and exits CR. Philip takes Ruben’s hand and walks them to the door, then kisses his forehead before opening it. They release their hands, and walk out and offstage CR.


End file.
